John Ghern
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Hera |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Tavren |Born=March 7, 25 BE |Died=March 18, 20 AE |Status=Deceased |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Male |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Black |Height=6'3" |Weight=217 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Leader |Years Active=1 - 20 AE |Family1=Kathleen Ghern (daughter) |Family2=Amelia Zen (g.daughter) |Family3=Zade Zen (g.grandson) |Family4=Zarkan Zen (g.gradonson) |Religion=Non-belief }} John Ghern was an Akarvian politician and violent extremist, and the eventual founder of the nation Hera. Ghern was one of the many who volunteered to partake in the Voldranian expedition, bringing only his daughter Kathleen Ghern with him. Personal History When the settlers arrived in Voldrania everyone came together to build a new home, to gather resources and build a life in this new world. At the same time, though, the leaders of the voyage and those interested enough to partake had already begun forming the basis of a new nation to govern the new settlements. Named Akarv in honor of voyage leader Adam Akarvon, the nation adopted what would become the worlds most stable democratic government in history. Representatives from the various settlements around the arrival point regularly sent a representative to partake in the new government, one of them being John Ghern. Ghern represented one of the largest settlements at the time, and quickly grew in popularity throughout the region. By 3 AE many considered him a possible contendor for President of Akarv after Adam Akarvon. Secretly, though, Ghern had consistently put pressure on Akarvon to convert the nation towards a totalitarian form of government. Originally he had supported the new Republic, but as time went on he came to believe that it was slow, unorganized, and inefficient, and that only a King could truly govern the chaotic settlers effectively. He even tried to convince Akarvon to take that power for himself, but it fell on deaf ears, Akarvon barely even acknowledged him. In 4 AE Ghern made the decision to run for President of Akarv himself so that he could "do what was necessary for the good of the new nation". Despite the rapid spike in popularity he saw he was no match for Akarvon, the "great founding father" of Akarv. Months before the election even occurred Ghern pulled out of the race, and disappeared from the political world entirely. As time went on he disappeared entirely, no one remembering the last time they even saw him. In secret, though, he had been plotting ways to force Akarvon to yield, and determined that in order to make him see "reason" he had to create conflict. At the end of 5 AE Ghern's supporters carried out secretive attacks on several settlements simultaneously, setting off explosives and burning down smaller structures. No one was killed, but these attacks were only the first performed by Ghern and his guerilla fighters. Ghern hoped that by creating panic and conflict Akarvon would be forced to take a more direct role as leader, and take on the role of a King, knowing the people would follow him. He did not expect the settlers to rally behind Akarvon's plan to form a militia to respond to the growing threat, which proceeded to fight Ghern's guerilla's on every front, preventing most of their attacks. This cycle of stalemate warfare continued for over two years, running into 8 AE. At some point in the middle of the year one of Ghern's supporters was captured by the Akarvian militia, who managed to get information on Ghern's whereabouts from him. That October the Akarvian militia raided Ghern's camp, capturing Ghern and forcing his forces into retreat. Ghern's capture marked the end of the "Ghern Crisis" and the end of his terrorist attacks. With no formal court system in place Ghern was given only a makeshift trial. Akarvon, not wishing to render judgement unfairly, made the executive decision to release Ghern, to exile him from Akarv and all of its nearby settlements for the rest of his life. Should Ghern ever return the local militia and guards would know his face, and would be obligated to react. Ghern acknowledged his defeat. He was grateful that he was allowed to survive, despite demands for "violent justice" from certain people, but enraged over Akarvon's continued denial of what he thought was necessary for their collective survival. But he knew he would be unable to continue his efforts in Akarv following Akarvon's decision, and he, his daughter, and his many supporters left Akarv, heading west. For the next two years Ghern and his followers wandered as nomads throughout the scarcely explored Cannibal Islands, eventually finding their way to a virgin landmass west of Akarv. They wandered into its deserts and eventually settled down in what would become the city of Ghernia, named in honor of Ghern himself. Ghern went on to lead the formation of a new nation, one that would become known as "Hera". He ruled over the new settlement as King, and though many saw him as impatient and angry he was fair. Construction in the desert was slow, but the people remained isolated and happy. But unknown to them Akarvian and Yore settlers had discovered the eastern peninsula of their continent, and had established the Tripoly colony in 19 AE. When Heran scouts discovered and reported this to Ghern he was outraged, concerned what their rapid colonization would mean for Hera and it's people. He militarized his people to prepare for potential conflict, but was hesitant to directly engage the "Legacies of Akarvon". Ghern would never go on to see the culmination of his peoples conflict with the eastern nations, as on March 18, 20 AE he suffered a massive heart attack that left him instantly dead. Thomas Hugafia, who had just married his daughter Kathleen, took the throne following his Father-in-laws passing, and would eventually go on to wage and lose the Heran-Tripolian War. Despite being painted as a villain and a tyrant by some historians, predominantly those in Akarv, Ghern is often reflected as a positive figure in Voldranian history. Under his influence the nation of Hera was formed, and he was the first true Voldranian monarch, as well as one of the most successful. The continent would eventually be named "Ghern" after the man who discovered it, and the Heran capital was named Ghernia in his honor. His family would go on to be leaders across the Voldranian world for more than fifty years after his death, with his daughter and granddaughter leading Hera until 57 AE, and his great grandchildren Zade and Zarkan being the first totalitarian leaders of Tripoly. Category:Voldranians Category:Akarvians Category:Herans Category:Leaders Category:Soldiers Category:Villains Category:Deceased